Bring on the Night
by Taintedpromises
Summary: The team’s latest case will put both their bodies and minds to the ulimate test. With a new member to the team, can they do it? Or will they all fall down?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bring on the Night  
Author: Taintedpromises  
Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure  
Rating: T  
Summary: The team's latest casewill put both their bodies and minds to the ulimate test. With a new member to the team, can they do it?Or will they all fall down?  
Note: I came up with this idea listening to "Let it Bleed" by The Used. Well, I came up with a scene later on while listening to this. And after reading the books "Special Agent" by Sam Hutton. This might turn out to be a slight Tate fic, but I wouldn't hold my breath. So all those people who dislike the pairing; do not fear. There's hope yet. This takes place after SWAK but Twilight never happened. This is my first NCIS fan fiction, so I would appreciate some criticism.

Special agent Tony DiNozzo began to spin around on his chair. He was more bored than he had ever been. His team hadn't had a case for just more than a week. He had finished his paperwork on his most recent one, finished off any spare reports that needed to be done, and had nothing else to do. Abby had sent him away from the lab after pressing about fifteen buttons more than he was supposed to. Ducky had told him to leave after he started asking too many questions. And with Gibbs being his boss and also suspicious about why they hadn't had a case in so long, wouldn't let them leave. So he had to sit at his desk, anxiously waiting to leave.

He glanced across at another Special agent on his team, Caitlin Todd. She was casually sketching something in her infamous sketch book. Tony longed to see inside it. He imagined it held some secret he had yet to know about Kate Todd, and he was dying to know what it was. Of course, Kate would never show him it. Not by choice anyway. He was tempted to look in it when she wasn't around, but he wouldn't disrespect her privacy like that. Although he had been known to do it before, he didn't think it was as drastic as that. If he didn't, he doubted she would ever talk to him again. And he wouldn't be able to stand that. There was tension between them but that would be a nightmare. And then Gibbs would probably threaten to fire him because he had caused awkwardness between his team. Kate looked up.

"What do you want DiNozzo?" She snapped. Her boredom had soon turned to anger. She was snappy to almost everyone, save Ducky, who it was almost impossible to be mad at, and Gibbs, who it was dangerous to be mad at. Her hair was perfect as always as was her make up. She had her brows furrowed in frustration.

"Nothing. Geez Kate, who shoved that stick up your ass?" She sighed angrily and looked down again. Drawing usually relaxed her. It didn't seem to be working today, though. He looked over at Timothy McGee. He had been assigned by Gibbs just more than a year now. He was busy typing on his computer. The last time Tony checked, he was playing Abby at a computer game. Usually Tony would do that, but today he wasn't in the mood.

He looked down from McGee to the desk in the middle of him and his own. He had been wondering what it was for the beginning of the morning. Neither McGee nor Kate knew anything about it. It had been there since yesterday. He was annoyed he was kept in the dark. He had asked many questions about it but after Kate threatened that she would make sure he would never have children, he stopped. He turned to the phone. He stared at it intently. Kate and McGee looked up at him questionably.

"Come on. Ring! You know you want to. There must some dead navy officer lying on the beach somewhere around here." He begged. McGee didn't think he had seen Tony more desperate. He didn't think he seen anyone talk to a phone other than Tony either. And maybe Abby, but that was almost expected.

"I don't think it's going to ring Tony."

"You never know Kate. It might, and then, I will finally be happy." Just at that moment the phone began to ring. He stared at it wide eyes before grabbing it foolishly. Kate and McGee shared a shocked looked before looking back at Tony. "DiNozzo?"

"Tony." Tony hung his head. It was only Gibbs. He moved that to Kate, who simply smiled, laughing at his foolishness.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Do you see the new desk next to you?"

"Yeah, what's that for?" He was glad Gibbs knew what it was. It would be war worked three otherwise.

"Is there a chair there?"

"One of the janitor's brought it up." They wouldn't tell him either. It became quite worrying to him about that time. Kate had been listening to this whole conversation and was becoming very interesting. She had realised that they were talking about the new desk. She was desperate to know what it was for, although she wouldn't be asking like DiNozzo had been for the beginning of the morning.

"Good." The call cut off. The other two agents were staring at him. He shrugged. Gibbs wasn't in the telling mood, which meant that he wouldn't be up for answering questions from Tony either. Not that he ever really was.

"Where was he?" McGee asked. He shrugged again. They continued what they were doing before the phone call. Kate went back to sketching, McGee went back to the game, and Tony carried on staring at the phone. Every time the elevator stopped at their floor, all three of them would look up, wanting to see Gibbs. Unfortunately, each time, they were disappointed. It was quite obvious what was happening. They were getting a new member to the team. Eventually they gave up looking for him.

"DiNozzo, Kate, McGee!" They heard Gibbs yelling. _Finally_, was a thought that passed through all of their minds. They all stood and turned to see Gibbs standing with another woman. Her black her hung down her back, four small bright red streaks were place evenly. She looked pretty serious, but nothing compared to what Gibbs usually looked like. Her bag hung down her shoulder and she was clothed in a black suit. "This is Special Agent Amy Toner. This is Agent Tony DiNozzo, Kate Todd and Timothy McGee." He pointed to each of them in turn. They walked into the walls which surrounded the desks. Just then the phone on Gibb's desk rang. As he went to answer it, Tony crossed his fingers and looked as if he was praying.

"What's up with him?" Amy asked, pointing at Tony, confused.

"He's probably praying that some Navy officer have washed up on a beach somewhere." Kate explained. Amy raised her eyebrow and looked at DiNozzo strangely before forcing a smile on her face.

"Lovely, really." Tony opened one eye to peer at her.

"If you must know, we haven't had a case in a week, and throwing pencils at McGee got old about two days yesterday." He explained. "I'm desperate."

"From what I hear, in more than one way." Amy explained. Kate looked amused at her, laughing. McGee just burst into laughter, while Tony scowled at the smiling face of the new agent.

"I like her." Kate stated plainly.

"Good to know." Just as she said that, Gibbs put the phone down.

"We've got a case."

"Yes!" Yelled Tony as he threw his arms up in the air. Gibbs, not actually knowing how bored Tony had been, looked at the younger agent strangely. Tony regained his composure. "I mean, what have we got boss?"

"Dead Navy officer washed up on a beach at 0630." Explained Gibbs. Kate and Amy smirked as Tony scoffed. Looks like his prayers were answered. They all grabbed their equipment while Amy stood aimlessly in the middle. She then followed them all out.

Author's Note: I realise this is a pretty crappy first chapter. But I just wanted to introduce the new character, Amy, before I got into the real stuff. I'm wondering if I should just go straight into it or have her on a few cases with the team? Or if this should be the major case? Any suggestions?


	2. Question

Ok, this is just a question that must be asked to my very loyal readers and reviewers who after only one chapter, I need help from. God I'm hopeless.

Anyway, I could continue on with the story as it was going to be, which I'm actually not to sure what's going on with it. I did have a plan, and a second chapter, but the hard drive was wiped and I have none.

Or I could go one with this other story I thought of, involving my character Amy. It's a year after the first chapter, and Twilight is happening. It's about the aftermath and the new character I am planning on adding.

So what does everyone think? Continue on with the story, or go on with the new one, which I have a much more solid plan for.


End file.
